


life is strange | AU

by lesbianbeverly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbeverly/pseuds/lesbianbeverly
Summary: LIFE IS.... SO FUCKIN' WEIRD ; OC/AU ; IT (2017)





	1. EP. ONE - PART ONE

sea green eyes scanned the crowd as she searched for answers. what the hell was going on? why were the police there? who's body was found? 

pushing past other on-lookers, before having to fight her way through the shocked crowd; she kept her picture close in hand. in case anything went wrong. so she could go back and fix it all. again.  
her eyes caught the sight of a body being pulled up onto a stretcher. people gasped, and some had to look away. tears in some people's eyes. not because of the loss of the person- but simply because it was a dead body.

it had to be hers. 

she had been missing for a month now. it had to be hers. who else could it be? the body looked longer than the other member of derry that was missing. and if she was kidnapped by bowers; he wouldn't make do with her for long.

and then she saw it- the pale hand of her lover. fall out of the stretcher as they propped it into the truck. the same rings. the same callouses. she was dead. it was her body after all.

she had failed.

 

+++ DAYS PRIOR TO THE INCIDENT +++

 

beverly walked past the gang of girl bullies as she made her way into the school. posters flew around everywhere. all of the same missing guy: victor criss. he had been missing for a month or two now. and if you know a thing or two about derry, is that they forget rather fast when it comes to the death of a citizen.  
clutching her book bag as she kneeled down to grab the poster and take a look, beverly sighed heavily. 'another missing person.... i keep seeing these things everywhere.' she crumbled it up and threw it in the bin outside of the main entrance. there were missing posters everywhere of him, and a little boy name george denbrough. it was crazy. people were disappearing left and right.

light steps taking her up the building as few other students walked in and out. a buzzing feeling came from her left pocket. beverly took her phone out of her pocket as she walked into the school.

richie: hey, revy bevy- how ya been ?  
beverly: fine, thanks. it's so weird going to a different school than all of you.  
richie: yeah. it fucking sucks. anyways, you got my flash drive i gave you months ago ? i need it.  
beverly: yea yea i still do. i'll get it for you after class.  
richie: k. c u then.

she put her phone back into her pocket, before heading into her fashion design course. it was her major, at least for that year. her aunt figured she'd take psychology or something normal- but this girl had to go all out and take fashion design.

setting her bag down and taking everything out, beverly listened intently to what her teacher had to say. her favorite teacher, mr. gray, was also the photography professor at that same college. he was huge back in the nineties, but died out as the time started to change. but, beverly adored him and his work. he was so generous; always giving away big donations to groups of survivors, the homeless, and more. 

beverly shut her eyes after thirty minutes of trying to listen in on what her teacher was saying. but everything was so tiring. "you draw this, you draw that... blah blah blah....." it strained out in her mind as she finally shut her eyes.

 

\+ 

 

a tornado approached as the wind got stronger; as the town started to fall apart. "what the fuck!?!" beverly yelled out loud as she walked towards a light house. rain pattered over her skin; getting in her eyes, along with the heavy winds. she fell, causing her knee to scrape. pushing herself up the oncoming hill, she saw a huge boat knock into the tower she was under. "no, nononono, nO!" 

right as she was about to get hit by the debris; she was woken up. "beverly. beverly marsh." fingers snapped in her face. "there's fifteen minutes of class left, i suggest you listen." the snotty, deep voice came from her left. it was, of course, gretta bowie. her greatest tormentor. maybe more so than bowers, and she was sure he was the one who started that rumor that she was a slut..... he even did that to poor stan uris.  
speaking of which, stan was being harassed by his classmates again. a paper wad being thrown at him, scraping just the side of his right cheek.

beverly rubbed her temples to stop the feeling of vertigo. her brain buzzed for answers and out of spite. as it was technically her fault for falling asleep in class; and now she has to pay for it.

she grabbed her notepad and started to write down what she had remembered. "now, /bev/, could you please inform the class on the artist who influenced fashion designer, yves saint laurent."

"uh...i /did/ know.. you're asking me?"

"you either know this, or not, bev." he slammed his hand on bill denbrough's desk; who was in front of beverly. of course he took these classes. he needed to be able to design fashion in words for his upcoming novels. and if you're wondering why stan was there too? well, he couldn't help it. it seemed fun- and it was the only other elective he was going to take. either fashion design or sports. and he sure wasn't going to do anything that would do him lasting harm.

"piet mondrian was a dutch... avant-garde artist. he created grid, abstract paintings in the early half of the twentieth century." gretta smirked over at beverly, who was rubbing her right arm. a quirk she picked up a long time ago.  
"now you're totally stuck in the retro-zone. sad face." she frowned mockingly, and smiled back at mr. gray.  
"excellent, miss bowie! now class, if you turn your page to-" he was interrupted by the bell. "alright.... everyone, pack up your bags. just- ah, whatever."

beverly sighed as she stood up. "don't forget that you guys can also submit photos into the everyday heroes contest. it's for all art students, not just my photography ones. lena, i can see you still haven't posted one of yours- and yes, bev, i can see you trying to ignore me."

she rolled her eyes and walked over to stan, who's face was in the upcoming novel of bill. it was a rough draft. "hey, stan." she smiled down at him. "oh hey, bev." "i'm sorry that she did that to you in class...." she said as she picked up the paper. she whispered, "gross...."

'looks like jesus isn't the /only/ one who bangs whores! xx - gretta'

"wh-what does it say?" he asked in a low, pitiful voice. you could see the self-hatred, and sadness on his face. he hadn't smiled in months. and he was possibly the happiest person on campus. at least he was with his friends.

"oh! nothing. just, uhm..." "i'm fine, beverly. i don't want to read it." he said as he put his face back in bill's paper. as she peered over his shoulder to look at what he was reading, she could see a tear fall on the paper.

 

+

 

her hand right on the door, beverly sighed as she turned back to walk over to mr. gray and gretta; who was halfway laying on the desk, ready to take him there and then. "mr., mr. gray. you called me over here. am i gonna wait all day?"

"i was just wondering about your work for the everyday heroes contest. you still haven't turned yours in." he crossed his arms. "i was working on that... it's just that- i don't know what people want to see from me."

he sighed, as he motioned gretta off. "people will always see what they want from you, bev. you just have to put your best self out there. what would you want to see, coming from you?"

"my best effort... my best work." she sighed. "see? there you go. i'm expecting one by this friday." she nodded. "of course."

and with that, she was finally out of class.

 

+

 

headphones in her ears; beverly walked down the hallway as she recognized everyone. hockstetter was bullying little eddie kaspbrak, who she swore was dating her best friend richie tozier. bookworm ben hanscom was working up a sweat to flirt with mike hanlon, a jock and future historian. bill was out of class, and talking with stan- who left before beverly did. he waved at her, with a big smile on his face. stan faked one so she'd be happy.

a smile and a wave back, beverly continued her journey to the girl's bathroom so she could wash her face and get over the surreal dream in class.

another text from richie signaled the buzz in her pocket.

richie: it's fine. i can wait here all day.  
beverly: go grab us lunch! i won't be out for a while. i still have to go all the way  
beverly: to the dorms and get your fucking flash drive now CHILL trashmouth  
richie: fine. fine. i'll b back, bitch.

she laughed as she looked in the mirror. she was always beautiful when she smiled. it was one thing she could adore about herself. a canary flew in through the window; chirping and cheerful. it was right behind the last stall; and if beverly could take a photo of this and draw it - it'd be the /perfect/ submission for the everyday heroes contest.

she kneeled down, and, carefully turning off flash, took a picture of the friendly birdie. she smiled back at the bird as it flew out of the window.

the door opened, and she could hear stomping. then a stop to the noise. 

"alright, henry, you're cool... you're cool. don't freak bro, if you wanted- you could blow this whole place up!"

beverly put her back to the stall's wall she was hiding behind. 

another sound of the door opening, and foot steps. "alright, buddy. we gotta check the perimeter, as your dad would say." coming her way. a laugh. the footsteps stopped before they could get to the last stall, and then the other person turned back around.

"you got what i want?" the girl, rachel carson, looked into the eyes of the boy. "you've got what i want, bowers, and i didn't fucking come here for nothing."

"just hang on a second! what makes you think i'd let you rat my fucking ass out, bitch?"

"huh?... well you did it fucking last time, you fucking dog. now, give me the money," her voice got lower. "or, i'll...." she whispered to him; as a way to make it just between them. not the entire world.

"no..." he growled. she pushed him lightly. "or i can tell everyone that henry bowers is a punk-ass, who talks to himself-"

"you don't know who the fuck i am!" his voice silenced the air. silenced out the rest of the school. he was pointing a gun at her, and she went dead quiet. "whe-where did you ge- get that gun away from me!!" she said as he pushed her up against the wall, next to the door. "nobody /ever/ tells me what to do! and especially not a stupid fucking dyke cunt, like //you//!!!" he screamed. 

beverly covered her mouth as she watched him hold the gun to the girl's stomach. "get that gun away from me, psycho!" she pushed his hand away. but this caused him to pull the trigger.

"NOOOO!!!!" beverly screamed as she came out of her hiding, and reached her hand out as if it would really stop him from pulling the trigger. the gun slowly fell to the ground. the girl was already laying there; dead, bleeding... lifeless.

the gun rose up again into henry's hand, and the lifeless body of rachel carson was once again standing-

and beverly marsh was back in fashion design.

everything was back to normal. back to.... how it was twenty minutes prior to the situation. almost as if... she was back in the past. if beverly was back in class then.... then that meant that... the girl hadn't died.

 

that she actually reversed time.


	2. EP. ONE - PART TWO

a hand banged on the door as the doorknob wouldn't work. blood stained the glass of the small window. another bang, this time on the window- rang through... well wherever this person was. blonde hair, and tears covered the eyes of a teenage boy. his ankles and wrists had been tied up. he was drugged, beaten, bruised and bloody. and he just felt... gross.

a loud, booming voice rang through the air. he knew he was going to die. he had to hide. anywhere, somewhere. he trembled as he grabbed the key off of the desk, and opened up the door across the room. slowly closing it as the opposite door opened; his heart leaped out of his chest. he covered his mouth as vomit threatened to leave his stomach and project itself everywhere. 

 

looking through the crack of the door, before running off to safety; he made eye contact with his abuser. 

oh god.

 

it was him. 

 

\+ ONE DAY AFTER +

 

beverly rubbed her temple as she heard her teacher recite the same monologue that he had done yesterday. "now, bev, could you please inform the class on the artist who influenced fashion designer, yves saint laurent."

'maybe i can still save her.' "i, i have to use the bathroom." "you're not getting off the hook that fast."

"piet mondrian was a dutch... avant-garde artist. he created grid, abstract paintings in the early half of the twentieth century." gretta replied, smirked over at beverly. "now you're totally stuck in the retro-zone. sad face."

beverly thought for a moment, before holding her hand out and reversing back to twenty seconds ago.

"now, bev, could you please inform the class on the artist who influenced fashion designer, yves saint laurent."

"yes, piet mondrian was an avant-garde artist from... dutch descent. his paintings, which were... uhm, usually abstract and with grid patterns were created sometime in the early twentieth century."

"well done, beverly!" he clapped for her. gretta glared over at beverly, and flipped her off from under the table. "now class, if you-" the bell rang. mr. gray sighed and got off of bill denbrough's desk, waved off his students before telling the others to submit in their work.

beverly knew that if she didn't answer mr. gray, he'd call her back and waste her time. "um, mr. gray, do you have a moment?" he turned away from gretta. "i do." "i just wanted to talk about the everyday heroes thing. do i have to turn in what i already made?" he crossed his arms, and looked her up and down. "depends? is it any good?"

"i guess." "alright then, don't let me stop you. john lennon once said, 'life is what happens when you're busy making other plans'."

beverly nodded, before rewinding again. "i do." "i have my submission ready, i just need to work on something. i think john lennon once said that 'life is what happens while you're busy making other plans...'"

"beverly, you're on fire today! all the right answers."

 

+

 

beverly ran as fast as she could through the hall, before slamming into the bathroom's door. she opened it quickly, while rubbing her fingers against her jacket in order for them to stop hurting. "okay, okay... retrace your steps."  
she splashed water on her face, got a text from richie, which she replied to with 'ill b there, fuckin wait'; smiled, and watched as the canary flew in through the window.

"alright, henry. you're cool, you're cool...." beverly whipped her head around, and saw as henry had his hand over his gun in his left pocket. she turned back around to see the fire alarm, but in all surprise she had to break it first. what assholes, what if someone really needs to press it but fucking can't because it's covered with fucking glass?!! she grabbed the small hammer from under the cleaning lady's cart; after spotting it. 

"no," she heard someone growl. this was it. okay, bev. time to be an everyday hero. "or i can tell everyone that henry bowers is a punk-ass, who talks to himself-" "you don't know who the fuck i am!"

beverly slammed onto the glass, and pressed the button as hard as she could. a loud, ear breaking siren flooded the school. students ran out of their dorms, classes, and all through the hallway into the outside. henry, who was pushed on the ground by rachel, grabbed his gun while saying, "another shitty day..." 

beverly hurried out after him, but was stopped by officer bowers. henry's dad... "what the hell were you doing in the missy?" "i was using the bathroom." "really? 'cause it looks like you're lyin'... you've got guilt all over your face." "i was, i swear. why else would i even be in there?" "girls always-"

"enough, mr. bowers." a voice called out. butch (bowers), and beverly turned their heads to see the principal standing at the entrance. "you need to be turning off the alarm. as that is your job."

 

+

 

beverly sighed as her principal called her over. "you okay?" he asked as she looked up at him, with sad eyes. "something you need to talk about, miss marsh?" beverly fought for the answer. she just can't tell him that henry had a gun in the school... he'd kill her, hell- butch would be in on her murder as well. but, he almost killed someone. well, he technically /did/ kill someone...

"i saw henry bowers waving a gun around in the girls room." "what?" "i saw henry waving a gun around in the girl's bathroom... he was talking to himself, and-"

"woah, woah, woah, slow down. slow down. this is a serious accusation-" "aren't you going to talk to him, at least!?" "i'll look into the matter. but, beverly, you are new to this school and you're expecting me to believe that one of blackwell's top students, son of a well respected officer, was waving a gun around in the girl's toilets?"

beverly crossed her arms. "you know what? by all means, don't believe me. i don't care." she pushed herself passed him, and outside. now, all she had to do was get richie's stupid flash drive. what an eventful day.

 

+

 

brown eyes fluttered open. the first sight was a bright, white light. but turns out that he was only knocked out. looking up at the sky hazily; victor criss rubbed his hands all over the ground to see where he was. something dripped onto his body. it was red. blood red. propping himself up and looking above himself, he saw that there was a patch of blood on the branch. he had knocked himself out. 

with heavy breaths he lifted himself up, and leaned against the tree. what day was it? when he left, it was basically morning. but it looked like mid afternoon. and that blood was fresh. how long had he been out? 

a piece of paper latched onto his shoe. flopping down and picking the paper up, it read "MISSING: VICTOR CRISS. EYES: BROWN. RACE: WHITE. HEIGHT: 5'8. STUDENT AT BLACKWELL; MISSING FOR THREE AND A HALF WEEKS NOW."

devil horns, and scratched out eyes were drawn over the portrait of a young victor from last year. 'EVIL UGLY BASTARD' written over his own name. what should he be worried about more? the markings, or the fact that he had been missing for almost an entire month now.


	3. EP. ONE - PART THREE

beverly sighed as she walked out of the school. she heard henry called to the principal's office through the loud speaker, and practically hid considering that he would be walking right past her. she hurried down the steps, and walked right past reginald; henry's best friend- who was sitting against a tree next to two girls. "hey, beverly..." he called out. she squeezed her fists, scratching her skin with her nails. turning around, waiting for his beat down; she toughened up. "what is it, huggins?" 

"why was henry called to the main office?" he asked, putting his elbow over his knee. he was worried it was something to do with the drugs that henry was selling to the students in their vortex club. henry was going to get caught eventually, and god knows what his father - head of security at blackwell - would do to him, and the other students, if any authority figure found out about henry's vice dealing.

beverly shrugged, and crossed her arms. "i don't know. why are you asking me?" he shrugged himself. "you were the last student out-" "i was in the bathroom. okay?" she sighed, before waving him off. luckily, he didn't follow after her. besides, he looked stoned as hell. no way was he getting up to drag her by her hair again. a buzz came from her left pocket. beverly sighed, and took her phone out. 

 

richie: COME ON WHERE R YOU ?????  
beverly: I'm coming, just wait. Your flash drive is still in my dorm. I'll get there. :)  
richie: FINE. ill pick u up some lunch btw.  
beverly: It's more of a breakfast time, but okay !  
richie: c u later, revy bevy.

 

she shook her head, and smiled as she took in the outside. students all look relieved that they were called out of their classes, and frankly, bev was too. but she was still shook up from what happened earlier... and what will happen. henry is going to know that she ratted him out... and yes, it was for the best. she saw him kill some poor girl! but who was that girl? she hadn't seen any girl who looked like her at blackwell. for some reason, she did look rather familiar. but, that was besides the point. that girl... /died/. but, she wasn't dead anymore. it was all too much for beverly to take in while she walked to her own dorm.

 

"hey, beverly." a soft voice called out. she turned around to see ben hanscom, sitting on the ground with a notepad in hand. "would you like to be my muse?" beverly thought for a moment. richie was waiting on her, but he was picking up lunch. "sure, i guess." she smiled. "you usually have muses?" she asked as she began to pose. "rachel carson was my muse, until she left blackwell." beverly nodded. "who's that?" "some girl who got into a lot of trouble. officer bowers harassed her a lot; because she had to do with something illegal i guess..." he said as he sketched her portrait. "huh... poor girl."

 

beverly smiled at ben as he told her that he was going to post it onto facebook. not that she'd mind. 

after getting to the dorm's building, she saw gretta bowie or keene or whatever the hell her last name was, in the stair steps. gretta laughed as beverly came forward. "what do you want beverly selfie?" beverly rolled her eyes. "to get to my dorm room, gretta." gretta stood up, and walked around beverly to circle her. "remember earlier in class when you fooled mr. gray with your 'oh i'm so quirky, i'm so hipster' crap? 'cause i do... 'piet mondrian, sir!' you could barely even say that."

gretta thought for a second. "wait, hold that pose!" she said, and snapped a picture of beverly. "what the hell are you getting at, gretta? i'm just standing here..." she huffed a piece of hair out of her face. "whatever, fuck you too." she flipped her off. "wait," gretta said, trying to sound nicer. "i'm sorry." beverly raised an eyebrow, "really?" "nope." she pushed her slightly.

she sat back down, and crossed her arms. "now, why don't you go fuck your selfie?" as her crownies laughed, beverly looked to her left to see a paint bucket, and a ladder. she couldn't hurt poor samuel, the guy who worked on the campus as the 'fixer-upper'. but, she just wanted to get them the hell out of the way...

walking past samuel, and into the work room; she found a button and turned on the sprinklers. gretta screamed, and got up immediately. "fuck! do you even know how much this cashmere sweater fucking /cost/!?" she yelled at her friends. 'that's right... don't mess with bev, bitches!'

"okay, okay, okay, gret! we'll go get you a towel!" beverly rewound a bit, so that she could tamper with the paint. "you two better hurry up!" gretta yelled, as one of her friends comforted her before she could run off to fetch her a towel.

samuel climbed up the ladder, and hung the paint can over a bar. and all at once, it dropped; splashing all over gretta. her friends, just opening the main door, were yelled at. "hurry the /fuck/ up you skanks!" she screamed.

beverly stood in front of gretta, who was consulting herself. "what do you want, beverly?" beverly could either a. make fun of gretta, or b. help her and make her feel better. which one would have better consequences? she didn't want to be a mean girl like gretta. but she also didn't want her to stomp all over her and her friends anymore.

"i'm sorry that happened to you, gretta. that was a nice, uh..." "cashmere jacket. and it was." beverly smiled. "i'm surprised to see you wearing more modern, chic clothing. you're such an eighties girl- i assumed you basically time traveled from there..." gretta smiled a bit. "well, sometimes you need change." she realized how polite beverly was. and how she picked up on her everyday clothing, aka her grand-mother's closet. 

"yeah.... i'm, surprised you noticed..." "well, it's hard to miss the eighties aesthetic.." beverly rubbed her arm. "i do have to get through, gretta. i need to get something real quick." gretta sighed. "you're right. i'm sorry." she moved out of the way. "thanks.. gretta."

 

+

 

beverly sighed as she looked at the post-it note. 'really, mike? did you /have/ to take richie's flash drive?' she shook her head, and sighed. now she has to walk all the way to the boy's dorm! excellent...

 

beverly tried to peer in mike's room, but bill closed it shut. "let me out, bill! i wouldn't ever do that to you! don't you know that, man?!" bill crossed his arms, and leaned against the door. "nice try, mikey, but i'm not believing it!" beverly looked around, and then back at bill. "what is going on, bill?"

"mike, has been se-sexting my boyfriend, adrian." beverly furrowed her eyebrows. "mike? no... come on. he's your friend." "yeah well, friends don't sext friend's boyfriends, now do they?" he yelled the last part. "beverly! bevvie, i swear that i was set-up. go into victoria's dorm and check for answers, please!"

"n-no, beverly, do you even know my last name?" beverly played a little game in her head to guess what it was. "d... denbrough." "well... yeah, that is my name. damn, i didn't think you knew that, bev." she smiled. "i'll be right back."

 

+

 

earlier, rachel carson stood up from the hood of her truck, to watch as henry bowers was called into the principals room. she crossed her arms, and plopped down next to her friend, elijah. "serves that ass-fuck right. he pulled a gun on me, now he's paying." elijah wiped his runny nose, and lay on the car's front window. "god, i'm surprised he didn't pull the trigger."

rachel rubbed her stomach, where the gun was pointed. "y-yeah... me too." she saw as a young, red-haired girl walked around campus; before speaking to belch huggins, or reginald- as his mom calls him. 

"you seen that girl before?" she pointed with one hand while the other lit a cigarette. elijah shook his head, and closed his eyes. "rachel, i'm fucking tired. i've got a damn migraine, and-" "okay, okay. fine. i'll shuddup..." she turned to watch as beverly began walking to her dorm room. why did she feel as if she knew who she was? maybe they met before.... but she never knew any red-heads, let alone have any female friends. "sap..." she whispered to herself, before handing elijah a cigarette. 

"i'm not blazing right now," he sighed. "you still got ibuprofen?" "yeah... in the car. wait!" she said as she dug through her jacket. "here, voila." elijah gave her a half-smile. "thanks, rache." she nodded. after they watched beverly get her portrait done, elijah nudged rachel. "we still need to go investigate, carson." "i know. i think that's why i went to henry bowers... because part of me believes that he had something to do with victor's dea- disappearance... what about you?"

elijah looked everywhere but in her eyes. he knew that she thought that vic was dead.... and he couldn't handle that. victor always told him about how he believed in the multiverse. and how maybe, they were meant to be in most of them. but, in some or even one- they weren't soulmates. and elijah was scared to death that it was this one.

she rubbed his shoulder. "he's fine, dumbass. i ... know it." she gave him a reassuring smile. "you don't sound so sure. i know you know everything, because of your gut instincts or whatever, but... don't hesitate. my heart can't handle it."

 

+

 

beverly shoved the paper in bill's face. "voila, denbrough. mike was right." bill sighed, and opened the door. "you really saved the day, beverly." he said, as mike gave him the stink-eye. "thanks for locking me up, warden denbrough." he rolled his eyes. "why would i ever do that to you? i'm with audra." bill nodded. "yeah, yeah, i know... it's just that i was cheated on before and yaddah, yaddah, yaddah." mike shooed him off. "you're an asshole. but you need to know me better than that, bill."

 

beverly grabbed the flash drive, and walked over to mike. "and thanks again, bev. you saved my ass back there." she smiled widely. "of course! i'm glad i helped out.." she said. "how have you been, mike?" he shrugged. "pretty good, actually. and you...?"

"swell." she smirked. "yeah, i still gotta hand in my work for the everyday heroes contest, and-" "i know you'll win... sorry for cutting you off there, but it's true." beverly smiled. "fuck yeah, i will."

+

beverly wiped off the hateful comment left on stan's whiteboard outside of his room. she walked out of the boy's dorm, and out of the building. finally, she was outside. 

walking into the parking lot, and seeing bill denbrough text his girlfriend, she headed straight for richie. "rich!" she smiled and waved at him before picking up her pace and running to him. "i'm so sorry i made you wait."

"it's fine. i gotta talk to eddie kaspbrak again..." she nudged him, and grabbed a fry. "you two are so in love." she teased, and hopped onto his car's hood. "again, i'm so sorry. i had to report henry bowers, get your flash drive from mikey, and mr. gray had me talk to him af-" "report henry bowers? for what?" he asked, interested and ... even a /little/ shocked.

"don't tell anyone. this is between /you/ and /me/. not your thousand instagram followers-" "four-hundred-thousand, thirty-two-hundred- nevermind... but, i get it. you can tell me." "... i saw henry bowers waving a gun around in the girl's room. and what's worse, is that he pointed it at some girl."

richie shook his head. "fucking asshat... what about the girl?" "she's fine... i saved her. i'm the one who pulled the alarm. but our principal /only/ knows about henry. /not/ the girl, and not that i pulled the alarm. so please don't bring it up." "i promise, hey, we're best friends for life, revy be-"

"beverly marsh!!!!" a voice echoed through the air. "that's your fucking name, right? right." henry stomped over. beverly put an arm in front of richie, protectively. "what do you want, bowers?" "you fucking reported me to the principal, you crazy little bitch!!" "i'm crazy? sure..." he pushed richie back onto the hood as he got up to defend them. "not now, you big eyed fuck!" 

"you," he pointed at her face, before headbutting richie when he tried to stop him. "you are in so much fucking trouble, i'll tell. you. that." and with every pause, he spat in her face. he grabbed her by the side of her neck, and grabbed hard. "get- offa- me!" beverly scratched at his face, before he dropped her.

hearing the rev of an engine, a truck zoomed in front of beverly and almost hit henry. the passenger's car door opened, and a guy held out his hand. "you! girl! get the fuck in, now!" he yelled. beverly grabbed his hand immediately, and he pulled her in. henry kicked the car's door closed, and started banging on the window before the truck drove right past him- almost running him over.

"shit! what about richie?!" beverly asked, mainly to herself. "he can handle himself, god." a feminine voice answered.


End file.
